Rokoz And Kurata: That Idiot isRokoz
by DarkphoenixZX
Summary: Dengan mata berat, rateny jadi M. Canvas Ranger tentang Rokoz dan Kurata. Hujatan diterima di sini.


Requested Fic

Dedicated 2: Rokoz dan Kurata, selamat membaca. POV: Kurata 3  
(mmembayangkannya saja sudah…..)

* * *

Aku duduk di meja kecil yang terpasang langsung di kamarku. Meja kecil sederhana yang menyimpan banyak kenangan akan diri yang sudah kulupakan jauh – jauh. Aku termenung. Semuanya sudah tidur di kamar masing – masing.

Toru di sofa ruang tengah.

Periwinkle bersaudara di kamar kanak – kanak mereka.

Hime di kamarnya yang mewah.

Ashtray di atas atap, berjaga – jaga yang kebetulan kali ini menjadi tugasnya.

Sedangkan aku, Onizaki Kurata, termenung di sini. Aku tak punya kerjaan. Lagi pula siapa yang mau bbekerja di tengah malam?

Aku tak bisa tidur.

Kubuka laci mejaku. Sebatang sedotan putih – yang biasanya disediakan satu dengan susu kotak – mengitip padaku. Aku mengambilnya dan mengayunkannya dengan serampangan didepanku. Ini sedotan 'dia'. Sedotan yang selalu menancap di mulutnya, terayun saat dia mengulum senyum….

Dan kaku saat ia menatapku penuh benci ketika kami bertemu.

Kenapa bagian itu tak bisa dihindarkan? Permusuhan seperti itu, tambah lagi, kubu kami berbeda.

Ada perasaan tersiksa yang aneh. Tiap kali bertemu, menatap benci satu sama lain, setelah itu – aku saja – ada perasaan sesak yang tak tertahan dan nyaris membuatku menangis. Beruntung wajah bak es yang menjadi bakat milikku secara alamiah, menutup suasana air mukaku.

Tapi sebenarnya…..

Aku menggigit sedotan itu. Merasakan dia di sini. Tepat di depanku, Kuharapkan di menyapa dan memelukku barang sebentar. Bolehkah begitu? Dia berbeda denganku. Sangat malah. Aku membayangkan wajahnya di depanku – mataku. Tersenyum penuh sayang tanpa permusuhan di mata.

Apa boleh aku begitu? Ada perasaan berdosa membayangkan idiot itu. Juga……apa yang kita bilang saat tergila – gila pada orang lain itu? Aku malu untuk menulisnya di sini.

Helaan napasku yang keras mengagetkan diriku sendiri,. Sampai sebegitunya aku mendambakan si idiot Rokoz itu di sini.

Jangan bercanda!

* * *

"Selamat pagi Kak Kurata.", si kembar Periwinkle menyambutku seperti biasa. Toru dan Ashtray sudah duduk di sofa dalam keadaan segar. Ssedangkan Hime? Yah, pasti ke Kafe Delice untukn membantu dia. Hime lebih suka kafe dibanding pertarungan seperti kami.

Tambah lagi, aku yang belum bebersih diri di sini.

"Selamat pagi, pangeran tidur.", Ashtray mengatakannya dengan nada ejekan terhalusnya. "Tumben kau senang mengunyah sedotan dibanding merokok setiap pagi seperti biasa."

Aku baru sadar. Sedotan yang terpasang – milik si idiot, masih terpasang di mulutku semalaman. Kontan mukaku langsung merah tak karuan. Segera saja kutarik sedotan itu dari mulutku dan kumasukkan ke kantong celana.

"Mukamu merah, ada apa?", tanya Toru curiga.

"Eh, Ah..a..tidak apa. Tak ada apa – apa.", ujarku gugup.

"Itu sedotan yang kaupakai saat misi kedua;dress, kan? Pertahankan saja di mulutmu. Itu membuatku senang.", sela Ashtray menyeringai.

"Ja..jangan bercanda!! Aku tak akan mengunyah sedotan ini kalau…."

"Kalau apa, Kurata? _Rokoz_?"

Wajahku merah kembali. Ash menjebakku dengan nama idiot itu.

"Benar rupanya.", semua langsung tersenyum.

"A….aku mandi dulu!!', bentakkku gusar. Telingaku panas sekali. Begitu pula wajahku. Segera aku kembali ke kamar untuk mandi – meninggalkan mereka di ruang tengah.

* * *

Semburan air yang keluar dari shower menenangkanku. Air panas yang nyaman dan nikmat. Aku menunduk dalam keheningan.

Apa yang akan kulakukan?

Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

Tunggu, kenapa aku bertanya tentang dia? Sial!

Hari ini, perang dimulai. Divisi 4 lawan divisi 4. Tepat tengah hari, aku melawan dia – Rokoz.

Kuperhatikan lagi luka – luka penyiksaan yang pernah kualami di masa lalu. Guratan di dada kanan dan pinggang. Keadaan telanjangnya diriku memudahkan mataku untuk melihat diri sejelas air murni.

Setelah mandi, aku mengenakan baju ketat hitam tanpa lengan kesayanganku. Dipadu dengan kemja hijau dan jas putih. Tak lupa aku memasang wajah es yang mencerminkan kekakuanku serta kesinisan. Selayaknya pangeran Villain, walau kadang aku merasa nama itu berat untukku.

Tengah hari…aku akan berhadapan denganya.

* * *

Sekarang aku di sini. Di hadapannya.

Rokoz mengambil posisi bertarung di antara reruntuhan dan puing pasir – battlefield kami. Aku tetap kaku dantegak. Aku tak perlu kuda – kuda seperti itu.

"Bertarunglah!", teriak Rokoz tiba – tiba.

"Kenapa? Aku perlu melakukan kuda – kuda konyol sepertimu? Ada hal yang lebih penting dari kebrutalan. Ketenangan.", ujarku. Kata terakhir kutekankan untuk kami berdua. Aku perlu ketenangan seperti itu juga.

Rokoz menerjangku. Dari sepersekian detik yang ada, sesuatu menyerempet dadaku dari kiri sampai kanan. Darah bermuncratan dari diriku – menyisakan lubang menganga.

Rokoz kaget bukan kepalang. Dari mana datangnya serangan itu? Apakah karena battlefield ini area Grim? Grim, creature yang selalu menyerang tanpa sebab secepat angin dan senang melihat target sembarangannya terkapar penuh darah.

Aku, Kurata, menjadi target Grim itu kali ini.

Aku membelalak kaget. Tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang lalu terbanting ke tanah. Rokoz tanpa basa – basi menghampiriku, mengangkatku dengan tangannya yang besar ke suatu tempat. Kesadaranku memudar. Aku tak bernafsu untuk bertarung hari ini tapi tak kusangka akan bergini.

Pandanganku makin samar. Rokoz berteriak terus – terusan agar aku tetap mendengarnya. Darahku mengalir terus. Dia sempat berhneti untuk menekan dadaku agar darahnya berhenti.

Kegelapan menelanku.

"Kurata!!!Bertahanlah!!"

* * *

"Ngg…"

Aku mendapati diriku di kasur putih bersih. Darahku menodainya. Aku hanya berselimut, pakaianku teronggok di bawah kasur.

Eh?! Berarti aku telanjang?!

"Shhh…", suara seseorang yang kukenal menenangkanku.

"Rokoz. Apa yang…"

"Kurata…diamlah.', ujarnya lembut.

Dia tidak memakai apapun. Berada di atas tubuhku. Wajahnya didekatkan pada lukaku perlahan – sangat perlahan. Ia menjilati luka di dadaku – meminum darahku. Perih dan suatu perasaan yang tak bisa terungkap menyetrumku seperti listrik. Kami menyentuhkan kulit kami satu sama lain. Tangan kanan Rokoz memegang tangan kiriku sementara dia asyik menjilat luka yang menganga dan menyakitkan dari diriku. Dia berada dalam satu selimut yang sama. Aku hanya bisa mengerang sakit karena perih.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di mengambil botol hijau kecil berisi cairan biru terang. Dibukanya gabus penyumbat bottol dan cairannya dioleskan ke lukaku. Cairan yang menyejukkan lukaku perlahan meresap dan menyembuhkan. Hanya tersisa guratan tipis yang meminta waktu untuk meregenerasi.

Ia mengarahkan wajahnya padaku. Kami bertatapan.

"Darahmu enak.", ujar Rokoz pelan.

Ia menciumku tepat di bibir. Aku membiarkan dia memberikan sensasi yang menyenangkan padaku.

"Maafkan aku.", bisik Rokoz.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya. Aku menyayangimu. Tapi karena berbeda kubu…"

"Bukan itu. Maaf aku tidak mengerti. Untung kita bertarung satu lawan satu sehingga aku bisa leluasa untuk bertarung dan bicara denganmu."

"Jadi…?", aku bertanya dengan nada nakal yang dibuat – buat.

"Ayo.', Rokoz tersenyum.

Kami memulainya sampai pagi. Melepaskan perasaan kami dengan – istilahnya – bergulat di ranjang. Gamblang memang. Tapi aku tak ingin puitis untuk ini. Aku senang dia mengerti, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Di saat terakhir, aku lelah. Dia disampingku merelakan dirinya untuk kupeluk. Selimut putih yang bersih menyelimuti kami – malaikat tak sempurnaku dan aku, pangeran villain.

Malam yang luar biasa. Kami tersenyum satu sama lain selama itu…


End file.
